1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a print apparatus and a method for controlling the print apparatus.
2. Related Art
In the related art, there is known a print apparatus (printer) on which a wireless communication adapter (wireless dongle) is mounted and which wirelessly communicates by the wireless communication adapter (see, for example, JP-A-2011-11462).
Here, in a case where a plurality of connectors to which a wireless communication adapter can be connected are provided in the print apparatus, a state where a plurality of wireless communication adapters are connected to the print apparatus can be obtained. In the related art, there is not disclosed a technology for preventing a problem caused by a plurality of wireless communication adapters being connected by performing corresponding processing, in a case where a plurality wireless communication adapters are connected to the print apparatus, as described above.